One stolen Kiss
by LilMissAqua
Summary: It had been just one kiss. One innocent tiny kiss that Kanae didn't even think it would be returned by her sleeping boyfriend...Or so she thought. She never expects it would escalate to that level. /98% Torashi smut fic ahead
1. chapter 1

A/N: I... I teally have to keep my fanfiction account up with my Ao3... Either way, hopefully part 2 will be up in a couple of days

His arms teased the inner part of Kanae's thighs, who was a moaning mess by that point, completely melting under his touch. He was teasing her so badly, so painfully slow... Her breathing stopped as she felt his warm breath at her entrance and she knew what was going to happen. Grabbing and destroying her pillows with her nails as her back arched when Eiji's tongue explored her inside, tasting all the flavors of her sweet juice, using his hands on her hips to keep her in place but as soon as she looked down at him to see the seducing and lustful way he was staring back at her, taking in her luscious figure that only he was allowed to see, she knew it wouldn't take too long for her to release.

Like predicted, it didn't take too much more for her to reach her limit and Eiji let himself savor the moment. As she was recovering her breathing she saw out of the corner of her eye as her boyfriend searched for something on the drawer, she assumed he was looking for the condoms but quickly remembered something else. She tried to get up to make him stop but it was too late as she saw his hand pulling out handcuffs that she had bought to spice up things a little bit but wanted to make a surprise... Seems like her plans were ruined.

Eiji looked at her with a small smirk "Kanae, want to explain why I found this here?" She looked away from him with shyness but only got a light spank of her bottom "I made a question. Answer me."

"I... I just wanted to surprise you. I didn't think you would find it... I thought it would be a fun idea." She replied but saying it out loud made her realize how idiotic that idea was. It was Eiji they were talking about. Nothing could pass him. But to her surprise, he didn't seem mad or surprised, or anything, he just stood there with his side smirk looking down at her.

"I see. If this is the way my tigress wants to play then who am I to oppose?" With that, her hands were attached to the bed thanks to the handcuffs. She tried to get them free, or just check if they were really locked, and couldn't move them like predicted.

Eiji kissed her once more. One small kiss before lowering his head to her chest, taking one of her nipples on his mouth and sucking it greedily. Kanae moaned and closed her legs in instinct, but Eiji's leg that was between her two was making it impossible for the closing.

She was panting hard, all of the pleasure was too much and Eiji seemed to want to make her lose her mind with all the teasing. It had been a while since they had sex, not counting the quick things the two had some more... Inappropriate occasions and how Kanae missed his touch.

However, suddenly her vision started to get blurry and before she knew it, there were no handcuffs attaching her to the bed, no Eiji sucking on her nipple, and no pleasurable feeling...

Kanae woke up covered in sweat and breathing hard. As her vision adjusted to the dark room she could find her sleeping boyfriend's chest in front of her and sigh as she realized it had been just a dream.

"Fuck... Now I'm horny" she groaned under her breath, trying to be quiet to not wake up her boyfriend. Untangling her legs from his as they found themselves cuddling like they usually slept and not to her surprise she felt herself dripping wet down there. She just hoped Eiji didn't have any evidence about Kanae's dreams but his serene sleeping look made her doubt her boyfriend had been aware of her dreams. The look he had on actually made her smile tenderly, feeling her heart melt when she remembered what the two of them shared, all the exotic nights that put any dream in the trash, something that made her shocked was how wet this particular dream had gotten her; it wasn't the first time she had this kind of dreams but it had been the first time she had such results, but as she got her face closer to Eiji's a placed a sweet, chaste kiss on his lips she could forget how horned she had waked up.

She wasn't expecting that the kiss would be returned, however.

A hand went to behind her head and tangled itself in her short hair before roughly pushing her more forced against his lips as she felt his tongue lick her bottom lip and forcing its way to explore her mouth. She hummed and returned the kiss, even if being a little forced to do so since Eiji didn't seem to let her go but as they broke the kiss she stared at his closed eyes shocked, with her own wide awake.

"Are you awake?!"

"It's a little hard to be sleeping when my girlfriend is having erotic dreams and moaning my name... Not to say the fact you were rubbing yourself against me... Did you really not expect me to break? Even I have my limits Kanae." His eyes opened as he pulled her to him, pressing her sweaty body against his and she felt something hard on her tights, giving her the proof of his words.

"I-I can see...Or feel, to be more precise" She gulped, unsure if feeling shy or proud of herself to be able to get such results from Eiji while sleeping, she chooses for the latest option and any traits of shyness disappeared, turned into confidence. She grabbed one of his hands and he didn't fight back as she slowly dragged it to under her nightshirt/one of his shirts she used to sleep with and sighed when feeling his hand on her private parts, barely touching as she teased herself with his hand. She looked at him and found his lust filled eyes staring back at her and even if it was almost unseeable his breathing had become harder as she moved herself against his hand, that still made no movement.

She made one of his finger move inside her and bit her lower lip as the finger easily slipped into her wet walls. His name escaped from her lips with a pleasurable sigh when she felt his finger run over her clitoris, a light touch that was just a tease.

Eiji just stood there in the darkroom as his girlfriend used his hand to help herself giving herself some pleasure. He wanted to move and do more than just letting his hand tease her but seeing how she seemed to enjoy doing the job herself he let her have her fun, occasionally just arching his fingers slightly to be able to get her some pleasure, which made her smile grateful.

"Eiji" His name came out repeatedly from her taunting lips, watching her expression control in pure bliss as her movements against his hand got stronger, harder and deeper with every second, her other hand moved to her hardening nipples to tease them, all while Eiji simply watched. After some minutes of doing the same process, she sighed his name one last time and he felt her juices covering his fingers, making them slippery and sticky as he removed them from her core.

Eiji brought his juice covered finger to his face, watching how sticky they were but before he could do something concerning about them he felt a tug on his pants and looked down to see Kanae sliding down his pajama's pants, along with his boxers and letting his hard member free to her enjoyment.

"Kanae?" His eyes widened as he took in surprise the boldness of his girlfriend, who never seemed so lustful like she was at that moment. His breathing immediately started to grow harder as her lips placed a teasing kiss on his tip before giving a long, slow lick as she stared at him right in the eyes. She would probably have a small smirk on her lips if they weren't busy at the moment. Kanae moved her head to the side of the cock, placing kisses and small licks all over the length and hearing him hiss in pleasure, along with sighs and pants. Her hands moved teasingly and stroked his inner thighs, scratching it barely on purpose, and balls. With a long lick from the end of the shaft to the end of the head, to which she let her tongue linger for more than necessary, she returned to look at him while her hands continued the job that her tongue had started, moving slowly up and down along his member. He was looking at her with half-open eyes, covered by lust, his face was completely flushed and he was panting so hard that made her wonder if she had ever seen him in that state. While her hand continued moving she pressed her body against his, using her free hand to remove the rest of his unbuttoned shirt, which simply made it slide off his shoulders and fall to the bed, and slammed her lips against his, who pulled her closer with one arm as he used the other to keep his balance on the bed as they sat.

During the kiss Kanae's hand that had been previously busy was moved to his chest, along with the other that joined; his hands moved to the hem of her shirt and their lips only parted for a few seconds to be able to toss the shirt away so they were skin to skin. As Kanae straddled Eiji's lap it wasn't hard to line up his member to her entrance and both sighed in the kiss as their parts teased each other, calling out for some action.

Eiji suddenly felt Kanae smirking against his lips but before he could ask what was on her mind he felt a push on his chest and his back met the sheets under him as on top of him stop a victorious looking Kanae, her hands on his chest and her legs straddling his hips as she lowered herself on his cock, making them both moan and groan in pleasure at the same time.

The black-haired male shivered when he felt her nails slightly scratching the side of his face and turning it to face her again once he felt her lips brushing his once again but before he could kiss her she gave a small laugh and made some distance between their faces again, putting her finger against his lips as if it was a sign to stop there "There, There. Let's make it this way... Eiji, baby... This time, I'm the one in charge. Got it?"

He growled, both annoyed and turned on by her, but as she bucked her hips, thrusting him deep inside her, he couldn't help but bite his lip and swallow his pride as he gave a small nod; which didn't seem to be enough for his tigress, who lifted herself from his cock "Say it loudly Eiji. Say you want me to fuck you"

"Fucking god Kanae! Just do it."

She faked a sigh and shook her head "Eiji, Eiji. Baby, I want to hear you saying it. Be a good boy and repeat after me: Fuck me. Two words, not hard... Unlike you right now."

He moved his hands but before he could reach her, she had taken his hands to block him to take charge. Not tonight. With a force that Eiji had forgotten such petite figure like Kanae carried, she moved his hands up his head and with some effort, she took the handcuffs that were in her closet and linked his wrists to the bed, leaving no other choice to him but to surrender to her.

The two stared at each other, having a staring battle to see who would lose first while their parts each begged for each other.

"Eiji." She growled and he couldn't help but smirk at how pissed she actually was but quickly lost his smirk when she teased him again, sliding up and down his member once again and feeling her wet folds tighten around him. It was so slow... so slow and torturing. He loved and hated her so much in that moment. He tried to move but every time he did so she completely stopped moving, giving him a glare.

"Fuck me. " It had taken a while but there were the two words she wanted to hear, which caused her smirk to return.

"What did you said, my love?"

"Kanae. Don't test me... You'll regret it very soon." He threated but she didn't listen or just choose to ignore, either way, her pace had gone faster but it was still not enough "Kanae. Fucking fuck me already"

He should be embarrassed, both for himself and for those that had taught him how to restrain himself but this woman was too much for him, she simply drove him crazy and he loved every single thing about it.

Finally, she didn't hold back as she moved on him hard and fast, he tightened his grip on the handcuffs that enabled him to move but still tried to remove them, with no avail, when looking how Kanae's body sensually moved when she was riding him. Due to all the previous teasing and the fact that Eiji was hitting exactly Kanae's G spot it didn't take too long for both to cum, Kanae first as Eiji had still his manners of Ladies first but shortly after he couldn't last much longer and reached his peak too.

She fell on his chest and happily nuzzled his chest, purring like a cat "This was so fun~" She laughed and looked up at him to find him with a small smile.

"I'm glad you thought so. Now, if you don't mind, could you release me from this...? That I'm not even going to ask where you got it" He mentioned his tied wrists and Kanae chuckled, placing a peck on his lips as she got his hands free like requested, completely unaware of his next intentions.

The peck turned to a kiss, which got deepened, which resulted in a make-out session. Their sweaty bodies didn't seem to remember the time as they were completely engulfed on each other, it would still be impossible for them to go sleep when they were still too turned on. Eiji turned them around, placing Kanae's head on the pillow as he was over her and whispered in her ear "Was that similar to your dream...? I didn't know my tigress would have this desires... I'm not against them but I warned you before Kanae, are you ready for your punishment?"

"P-Punishment? Baby, maybe it's time for us to go sleep...? I'm tired you know?" she let out a nervous laugh, watching how his gaze on her was something similar to a hunter and his prey.

"Worry not, my love. You won't have to do much, just leave it to me this time"

She looked at him, silently asking for questions, but he simply turned her to face the pillow, giving her back at him and as she heard his warm breath skipping a beat again, all her "tired" talk vanished.

"Kanae" He growled her name while her face was buried in a pillow, just tilting it enough to watch him and he could see the still lustful eyes that begged for more. His hands were on her hips and after lining himself with her entrance he didn't waste any time in pushing himself inside, hard and deep, which made her bite the pillow to not shout in pleasure. Eiji leaned down, his body meeting Kanae's back while keeping the pace of his thrusts, kissing her neck tenderly as he hears her soft moans buried on the pillow "Kanae. I want to hear you"

His soft kisses turned into love bites and his thrusts got even deeper when she denied his order, which made it impossible to contain her loud moans, even with a pillow "Eiji, it's 3 Am. The neighbors will complain"

With his hand, he managed to remove the pillow from under her and threw it to the floor to make it impossible to Kanae to grab it again " I don't care. I want to hear you. Remember that you started this. You need to face the consequences of what you created."

Kanae panted when his hands started rubbing her chest, giving more extra pleasure than she was already feeling and turned her head to meet his face, crashing her lips against his in a messy kiss due to their position, either way, none seemed to matter about it.

It didn't take her too long to reach her limit, still aroused from the previous turns but it surprised her when Eiji removed himself from inside her without cumming.

They were once again laying on the bed, with him on top of her and inside her once more; her legs around his waist as he used that to be able to thrust deeper. Unlike all the previous turns, they took their time, all their moans and sounds of pleasure were covered by the kisses they were constantly sharing, either deep, open-mouthed, kisses along the body and faces, even short and sweet kisses on the forehead.

Leaving a straw of saliva connecting the two from the kiss they had just shared, they looked into the other's eyes to see their own reflexion in a mix of love and lust, even if the first emotion now ruled over the second. Eiji gently moved the ginger hair that covered Kanae's emerald eyes and smiled while moving in her "I love you."

She smiled and cupped his face in her hands "I know. I love you too" She returned his feelings. She was his as he was hers. It should be wrong to be so dependant on someone, and both of them never needed anybody else until they had gotten together. Since then, they simply couldn't see themselves with anybody else or alone. They belonged to each other and only to each other.

The clock signalized a little before 4 Am when they both finished, at the same time and totally exhausted from the long night.

"I love you so much Eiji." Kanae said while burying her face in his chest, taking in his after sex scent.

"I love you too. " He kissed the top of her head as she cuddled up with up "Now it's time to rest my little tigress. When we wake up there's more energy to play."


	2. The Day After

The sound of the bed slightly shaking and the absence of a warmth presence next to Kanae made her open her eyes to see her boyfriend walking away, still naked from the previous night which caused the female to grin a little but curiosity took over her features as she muttered a tired and lazy "Where are you going?"

He turned his face around, a little surprised to see Kanae already awake but when seeing her face that had only one eye half opened and had half of her face still buried into the pillow, he wasn't sure if she was totally awake or she would doze off to sleep at any second "Take a shower. I'm not one to be comfortable with sweat covering my body for too long"

The tiger hummed and patted his side of the bed, calling him to join her "Eiji~ Just stay here a little more... I want cuddles."

The tall man smiled at the affectionate warrior and walked towards her, kneeling down on her side and dodging her hair - that was stuck to her forehead thanks to the sweat- to tenderly kiss her forehead "We can cuddle later"

With a pout, she reached for his wrist to make him stay in place "no later. Now."

Eiji looked at her with a serious expression, knowing that if showed any emotion she would win, until he thought of a plan. Without any explanation, he leaned in placed a teasing kiss on her lips before giving another not so teasing and more passionate, which caused Kanae to reply enthusiastically.

However, she was not expecting him to break away so soon after taking the chance of her letting go of his wrist and smirking down at her " Cuddles only after." With her pouting, he got up and finally made his way to the bathroom.

A pouting Kanae stared at the door that hid her boyfriend behind it and after pondering a little, she got up and followed the same path as the Ox had done. She wanted cuddles and she would get them.

Her eyes adjusted to the blur caused by the hot water from the shower and she immediately lost her breath when seeing the well defined back muscles and how the wet long dark hair elegantly fell along with his body, making her want something more than just cuddles.

Silently, even aware that Eiji knew she was there, being the skilled warrior he was he could easily identify when someone was getting near, she entered the tub, not needing to waste time taking off her clothes when she wasn't wearing any to start with.

"So, did you decided to join me?" He asked, turned around to face her and instantly meeting her smirk, what caused him some confusion.

"You tricked me... And now it's time for a payback."

"Is that so?" A smirk grew on his face to match hers and one of his arms wrapped itself around her figure to press her against him, feeling her purring and making her way more into his hug, while his other went to her chin to make her face him, lowering himself to place a quick kiss on her lips.

Her hands traveled his chest up and down slowly, her nails lightly scratching his skin as a tease, as she leaned in once again to initiate another kiss, that was followed with a trail of others.

The small, teasing kisses didn't take too long to let things escalate and the two warriors found themselves with Eiji sitting on the end of the tub and Kanae happily straddling him, her hands on his shoulders to keep herself in place even if her boyfriend's hands were protectively on her hips.

The two kissed like there was no tomorrow and the water that slowly fell down on them only made the situation hotter and romantic. Perhaps on another situation, both ( Eiji in special) would be bothered for wasting so much unnecessary water, but it was hard to concentrate in anything else but his lover when she, expertly, sucked and nibbled on his bottom lip.

Kanae loved the few occasions where she took the lead, not that she disliked being dominated, as long as she was with Eiji, all type of sex- and everything else- was just as exciting. Seeing that strong warrior that causes shivers down the spines of whoever knew his name and that she had once admired and practically worshipped, literally under submission of her claws did her almost look like a tiger in heat, and never get fully satisfied as her hunger for that man never seemed to disappear.

On the other side, Eiji loved seeing how confident Kanae was whenever she took the lead, which always turned him on and despite his judgment over more indecent words, he couldn't help but feel attracted to the wild nature of the Tiger warrior, who always choose words he would never support during their love-making. Yet he also loved seeing the female looking shy under him and be completely under his mercy. Her soft purrs containing his name always made him want to thrust deeper and harder into her, wanting to hear more and mark her, dominate her, make her his and his only.

The kisses moved up, Kanae making her way until reaching his ears, giving a special attention to the right ear, where she kissed, nibbled and licked the earlobe, earning a soft hum from her lover.

Eiji sighed in bliss and, seeing the other warrior's chest so close to him, started distracting himself by playfully licking her nipple, pulling her closer to get a better passage to her body and hearing her gasp against his ear.

He took her nipple into his mouth, looking up to look up at her in the eye, noticing how she was also looking down at him with a light blush on her cheeks.

With a pop sound, he released her to move to the other one, giving it the same attention he had given the previous. He sucked, licked and lightly bit it, earning pleasurable cries from Kanae, who pulled him closer to her until he decided to let her go and settling her once again at the same level as him.

"Eiji~" She rubbed her cheek against his, purring his name and feeling the man pulling her closer to him, her chest completely pressed against his and her hips shifting to make an access for her entrance, that was filled with the Ox's member while Kanae started kissing him.

They moved in sync as the water underneath them moved wildly as a consequence of the way the two bodies turned into one, their movements turning wild and harder with each thrust the couple made only made the water splash even outside the tub.

Kanae's nails turned into claws under the pleasure, and in a way to not hurt her boyfriend she placed them on the edge of the tub, leaving scratch marks as a reminder of their activities, as she felt Eiji's climax, urging her to do the same as his movements didn't cease, thankfully for him it didn't take her long to reach him.

The water finally calmed down once their movements got slower and slower until they simply lay there, hugging each other's naked bodies as they caught their breaths.

The first One to move was Kanae, who snuggled closer to her boyfriend and started kissing Eiji's neck and face, wherever She could reach until she felt Eiji returning her kisses until both of them met each other's lips.

Eventually, they had another shower, this time to clean themselves without any funny business, even if there were some playful flirts between the couple.

After the bath, the need was without a doubt food. They were both starving as the night, and recent, activities although were fun they were without a doubt tiresome and food would be pretty much welcomed.

Kanae now wore a simple orange tank top and short jean shorts as she made a late breakfast mixed with lunch, after having a mental war in what she should cook. She had thought on asking her boyfriend an opinion about what she should do but She was already expecting an answer like "everything you do tastes good" so she didn't even bother.

When She was about to finish what she had been cooking she felt slender arms wrapping themselves around her petite figure and a kiss being placed on her neck, what caused her to smirk "Didn't you had enough this morning?"

" I don't think I'll ever have enough of you" he nibbled on her ear, his words causing a blush to adorn her face. No matter how much sex they had, how many cuddles they shared, all of that lovey-dovey stuff she never thought she would share with anyone, having him saying such things always had such effect on her.

She felt a purr threatening to be released but she turned to him and gently tried to push the man away before it would be too late for her to resist his charms "Aren't you hungry? We should eat before... H-heh Eiji?"

His eyes showed hunger, not necessarily for food even if Kanae wasn't truly sure about that, and suddenly he pressed her against the counter, his hands lifting her by the hips and setting the Tiger on top of the furniture, almost knocking down the bowl with the food Kanae had prepared if the girl didn't have pushed it to the side to be safe while her lips were roughly claimed with the Ox's.

"The food..." She managed to mutter between the few gaps the Ox released her lips before sighing when Eiji's lips met a sensitive spot on her neck " The food will get cold"

Yet, he seemed to ignore her as his kisses continued, making a trail up her ear and down her neck until reached her cleavage, placing his lips on the soft skin anywhere he could reach.

Kanae's mind seemed to forget about anything related to food as her boyfriend's systematic affections got her full attention, starting to get lost in his arms once more.

That was until she felt Eiji backing away, swearing she felt his lips turning into a smirk despite his face looking stoic as ever, grabbing the bowl she had dodged and gave her a somewhat mocking smile "That's right... We can't let food get wasted."

He then proceeded to leave her there sitting on the edge of the counter, breathing heavily due to the excitement, and walked to the table, where she had previously placed the rest of the food for the meal.

"Did you..." She breathed in and out, trying to get her breathing even again, it didn't help that Eiji was just there eating like nothing had happened "Did you just tricked me?"

Eiji looked at her while grabbing one of the side dishes to pull it closer " Kanae, the food will get cold"

The Tiger pouted and thought she had lost her appetite when her stomach decided to protest by growling as loud as possible, what made the girl blush out of embarrassment and quickly sat in front of the tall warrior, who had returned to eat.

The meal was spent in silence thanks to the pouty Aira, who was still upset about her boyfriend's little trick. It wasn't her fault for falling so easily under his charms...

Eiji, of course, didn't miss the inoffensive glares his girlfriend threw him and that caused him to try his harder to restrain his smirk.

After eating the last piece of his meal, the man got up and walked to behind his girlfriend, putting his large hands on her shoulders to rub them as an attempt to calm her down and help her relax but to his surprise she got up, pushing him back, and gathered the dirty dishes to go clean them.

Eiji looked at the back of the Tiger warrior while she cleaned, waiting for her to calm down. When she finally was cleaning the last one, he made his way towards her again, this time, however, she didn't push him away when he held her.

"Are you mad...?" He asked, kissing her neck and feeling her lean on him as she turned to face him and place a peck on his lips.

"No... Just a little upset that you tricked me... I thought you... You know..." She blushed a little when realizing how pervert she was becoming while letting her fantasies get the best of her.

"I see... Well, that can be fixed" The Ox hummed and turned her around, setting her on the counter like previously and placed a kiss on her lips, gentle and smooth, that was replied in the same way by the Tiger.

His hands started exploring her body, teasing the skin underneath the clothes as the two got lost in the kiss that had turned more passionate as Eiji's tongue played with Kanae's, who tried to fight back which lead to a battle between the two.

Eiji let his girlfriend's lips go and decided to explore the body that his hands were previously searching, now searching for her weak spots that he already knew with his mouth, hearing her soft purrs and moans.

As his kisses trailed down her body, his hands worked on her shorts, unbuttoning and sliding them down her slender and long legs, letting them fall to the ground without giving much attention to it.

Kanae's breath got faster when finally feeling Eiji's breath near her crotch and could almost see him smirk as he commented: "Are you wet again?"

"Shut up..." It wasn't even needed to look down but she did it either way, not sure if she should regret it or be even more turned on to see him looking up at her face while being so close to her private parts, a small twisted smile on the corner of his lips.

Eiji didn't even fight back, instead, he decided to just rely on Kanae's moans as he dodged the thin fabric of the underwear and started teasing her with his tongue, receiving long pleasurable sounds that were pure music to his ears.

Soon the teasers got deeper and the sounds that came out of Kanae's mouth even louder while the Ox entertained himself almost as if he was having a meal like he hadn't eaten in ages and needed that to keep himself alive.

Kanae started bucking her hips, trying to get more friction and felt her boyfriend's hands teasingly traveling up her upper tights and resting on her bottom, bringing her closer to allow a better and easier access to his tongue.

"Eiji~" She purred loudly, throwing her head back when his tongue hit one of her sensitive spots. She wasn't really one much of foreplay but, unfortunately for her, her boyfriend loved to see her in that state so it was rare the cases where they would just go straight to the point.

Eiji, on his side, didn't stop or slowed down, he kept the same torturing pace, knowing by now the places to make the Tiger melt there but he took his time instead of hitting her with the pleasure she wanted right away. Only after a while, he decided to speed things up, a little afraid that Kanae would get mad that he kept refusing her to finish, receiving more yelps and cries of pleasures from the feline warrior.

When the orgasm hit her, Kanae was thankful to be sitting or else she was sure she would need to do it urgently. Her legs felt numb and as soon as Eiji got up, weeping her liquids from his lips with his hand, she immediately leaned on him, nuzzling her face on his chest and having one of his arms holding her while the other that had been used to clean his mouth was currently being tasted by the male, what caused a deep blush on Kanae's cheeks despite not being the first time that happened.

"So, does my little tigress forgive me now?" He joked, seeing as Kanae buried her face on his chest to hide but he still felt her nodding and purring against his body.

He allowed her to rest for a while before picking her up, her arms tangling themselves around his neck for support, and took her to the living room, settling her on the couch and laying down beside her, giving the two a chance to rest from the activities they had been engulfed that day, for as much fun it was it was as tiring as it had been pleasurable.

In the arms of each other, they ended up dozing off for a couple of hours, letting sleep take over them.

Surprisingly, Kanae was the first waking up with a mischief idea on her mind that immediately got her to smirk.

Eiji felt soft kisses being placed along his cheeks, nose, eyelids, random spots on his face, ear, neck and other spots while long nails moved down his shirt until he opened his eyes when feeling a hand massaging his crotch, getting him fully awake and staring at Kanae with confusion written on his face "Kanae? What are you..."

"Shush." She shushed him with a teasing peck on his lips before putting her middle finger of her free hand against his lips and giving him a wink "Let your tigress take care of you and repay you the favor you did earlier."

He didn't reply, already aching for more of her touch, and Kanae continued her job. She continued her kisses trail, unbuttoning his shirt as she went lower and removed his pants too, along with his underwear.

When Kanae reached his crotch she didn't go to it straight away, instead, she wanted to see him beg. She kissed all around the region, teasing his balls with her nails before kissing them too.

She felt Eiji trying to keep a growl, and that urged her to keep going until she heard him as she wanted. With her hand holding his member, she started placing kisses around it, from quick pecks to more intense, wet and sloppy ones.

Eiji threw his head back in bliss, feeling himself getting lost with his lover's affections, and could help to let out a hoarse groan, which caused Kanae to smirk even more as she noticed the small amount of precum that he released.

Hearing the sounds she desired, Kanae decided on rewarding her boyfriend, licking his shaft all the way up to the tip, licking the precum that had gotten out before returning to place more kisses on the head, feeling the powerful warrior underneath her squirm in pleasure.

After a couple of minutes that seemed pure torture to Eiji, Kanae finally engulfed his member inside her mouth, rubbing the tip of his penis against the inside of her cheek and tongue as a teaser and making her boyfriend sigh in pleasure.

The tiger warrior moved her tongue around the member and played for a while until backing away for a couple of seconds, just enough to make eye contact with him while saying "C'mon Eiji... I want to feel you throb in my mouth when you're cumming" before returning to her job, this time taking him deep throat, humming to provide a vibration sensation that she knew it would drive the Ox crazy.

Due to the expert tongue of the feline warrior and the fact she knew perfectly the spots that made him submit to her and the pleasure she was giving him, it didn't take him too long to reach his limit, having Kanae crawling back to him with a proud look on her face before she would rub her nose with his in an affectionate mood.

"I want to be on my knees every day for you." She wanted him to make sure of how much power he had on her, how loyal she was to him and how much she belonged to him and him only. She wanted him to be sure he would be the only she would ever want to share her body with.

He grabbed her face, gently rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs before pulling her into a kiss, feeling her immediately returning it. Despite not being a fan of dirty language, Eiji still felt something deep inside him being pleased with his girlfriend's words, knowing that she wished him as much as he wished her.

"Now..." She moved back to her place in his arms after the kiss, marking her place and feeling his hands travel up and down her back out of instinct "Can we just cuddle?"

Eiji laughed and pulled her closer to him, kissing the top of her head and closing his eyes while taking in her scent, something that always calmed him down and gave him peace "Of course."

The two stood there, both with their eyes closed yet none went back to sleep. They were truly happy by the chance of being together and moments like these made them realize that.

Living a warrior's life wasn't what many desired but, even if the two zodiacal warriors didn't have any choice, both Kanae and Eiji were thankful that they had somehow succeeded to find a way to be able to share the feelings the two had between them.

It wasn't frequent for them to have free time yet whenever they managed to enjoy all the time that was given, either spending days like those where they would just go along with the flow of the day or just ending up planning something. Either way, as long as the two were together, they could consider themselves happy.


End file.
